


The Breakfast Club

by ddagent



Series: The 'Partners' Collection [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Scene, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda gets an early morning visitor. An alternate scene from 'Partners'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> When writing 'Partners’, there was a lot of extra material that never made it to the final story. Deleted scenes, alternate scenes…entire alternate chapters. After talking on Tumblr, I decided to have a 'Twelve Days of Partners’ celebration. For the twelve days before Christmas, I will post a deleted or alternate scene from Partners that would have otherwise been left to rot in my archives. I hope you enjoy the festive season, and the little bit of pre-series joy every day! :D
> 
> 'The Breakfast Club' is an alternate scene that was originally set to begin chapter five. I think the initial plan was to have Phil and Melinda go into town and pretend to be a couple once more, with even more flirting. It was dropped as the story changed, and Peggy Carter was introduced in the opening scene instead. It's a cute little scene, and I hope you enjoy it.

Sleep had not come easily to Melinda. As the minutes ticked by and the first threads of dawn light began to creep through her blinds, Melinda decided to give up altogether. She stood in the centre of her room, her hands and arms beginning the familiar motions of Tai Chi. Her mind was clearer than the day before when she’d attempted it. There were no worries about her future now; not since deciding that Coulson was the right choice. _The best choice._ She breathed in, letting the tension flow from her body as she exhaled. She breathed in again, letting her neck circle.

 

_Ticklish?_

Her eyes snapped open; her hand reaching up to brush just behind her ear. Phil had found that spot without even _trying._ The next time they went out as a couple – if there was a next time – she’d have to steer him away from that spot. Getting turned on in the middle of an operation was unacceptable.

 

Fingertips falling from her neck, Melinda tried her routine again. She had just finished loosening the tension from her arms when there was a gentle rap on her door. No one usually disturbed her so early. Clint was always asleep. Maria was usually studying. Maybe she needed to borrow a book? Letting out one more breath, Melinda padded over to the door.

 

Not Clint. Not Maria. _Phil._

 

She had expected to see him Monday morning in his gym clothes, ready for another round of Hand to Hand. She didn’t expect to see him in a _Captain America_ t-shirt and jeans; his smile softer than she’d ever seen it. She waited, wondering why he had come to find her so early. But her partner just stared, bouncing on the heels of his feet. After another awkward beat, Melinda pressed her palm to his chest. The rocking stopped immediately.  “Did you come here with a purpose, Phil?”

 

Her partner bloomed into a smile, suddenly remembering why he was standing in front of her dorm room door. “I did! I really did. I came here to ask you something.”

 

Melinda raised an eyebrow; amused at Phil’s awkwardness. He really _was_ cute. “What is it?”

 

Suddenly Phil grew shy. He hunched his shoulders as if preparing for a blow. What the hell was he going to ask her? “So, it’s like this. I don’t have any more exams till Wednesday and I’d planned to just unwind today. Yesterday was pretty intense.”

 

Her hand rested on the curve of her neck; her fingers brushing the spot where Phil had kissed and kept on kissing her. Her gaze turned to his lips: she could almost feel those against her skin. Swallowing, she bobbed her head. “It was. I’d planned the same.”

 

“Good! Then, do you have any plans this morning? I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me. I owe you a breakfast. I completely understand if you don’t want to, I just…thought it might be nice.”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

The words were out of her mouth before she could even consider them. Not that she intended to take them back. She’d enjoyed her last breakfast with Phil Coulson; she was sure she would enjoy the second one just as much. Phil looked so relieved that she’d said yes; his shoulders dropping in an instant. His smile was as warm as it ever was, and Melinda felt her cheeks flush as he continued to stare and smile in her direction.  

 

“I should get changed. Do you want to come in?”

 

Phil shook his head, his feet already moving away from the door. “No, no, I’ll wait out here.”

 

Smiling once more, Melinda eased the door closed. _Then_ she began to rush. If Phil waited too long out there people would begin to talk. The Academy seemed to thrive on gossip, and Melinda hated being the centre of such attention. So she quickly tugged off her vest and aerobics pants and tried to find a suitable outfit for breakfast with a friend. _Which it was._ She and Coulson were friends; partners. This wasn’t a date. Things weren’t like that between them.

 

Still, it never hurt to look your best. Even if it was just breakfast with a friend. 


End file.
